


May 7th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 7th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

The Avengers had a movie night ritual. It was never a set date or time but they all seemed to know when it was movie night and brought their own additions. Clint always brought popcorn. Natasha brought hummas. Bruce made a caramel tea with sprinkles in it. Thor brought blankets and pillows. Steve usually chose the movie from a long list of movies that the others had all suggested he watched. And Tony, upon realizing it was movie time, made sure everyone showed up and all interruptions save for an Avengers call didn’t make it through. A favorite of the group, not that any of them but Clint would admit to loving the movie, was Lilo and Stitch. Each seeing a bit themselves in the small blue alien full of anger and the small girl from a broken home who against all odds become a family.


End file.
